Face Down
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: Damon finds out that Bonnie is in an abusive relationship with Tyler and he does more than help her out of the situation...he becomes her rock.
1. You Cry Alone & He Swears He Loves You

**A/N: So I decided to try a new type of story after hearing the song "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was in the car for two hours brainstorming some ideas for this fic and I'm SO excited Enjoy the complicated mess that is Bamon. **

**Xo, Harls**

xXx

She takes a deep breath as she glances at her reflection in the mirror.

She lifts the soft fabric of her camisole tank and gazes at the spot just above her waist. _That's one,_ she thinks to herself. Next, she turns around and catches the dark flesh to the left of her back, _two_. She raises her arm and stares at the bruise on the side of her ribcage, _three_. She runs her fingers across the welt just below her neck. _Five,_ she counts again before finally looking at her face.

"That's five." She breathed, cringing at the sight of the bruise on her right cheek.

Five more bruises that were a result from her and the wolf's arguments that now plagued her body. It'd been going on for nearly three months now, but had she said anything? No. Why? The only logical answer she could think of was because he promised to get better and that after everything…she still loved him. Did it anger her that he could put his hands on her and still claim to love her? Hell yes, but the remorse that showed in his eyes after he realized what he'd done cancelled out her anger and replaced it with hope. Hope that he'd stop, hope that he'd go back to treating her like the princess he said she was, and hope that he would _change. _

Tyler and Bonnie were the perfect couple on paper. He was Mystic Fall's star jock and football captain, and she was cheer captain with Caroline. They both looked great on each other's arm and from the outside, it looked like nothing could go wrong with their relationship. Then Mayor Lockwood passed away and Tyler started acting out. He began drinking more and partying with his hot-headed friends, and losing control of his emotions, of himself. Bonnie was worried about him but she didn't really think much of it until the night that they got into a heated argument that lead from screaming and yelling to him lashing out on her and striking her across the face. She'd stumbled over onto to the foot of her bed and sat there in shock. A pregnant silence filled the room as they both replayed what had just happened in their heads before Tyler broke the silence. He approached her with profuse apologies, tears welling up in his eyes while she remained in shock, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He dropped to her level and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pressing his head against her abdomen crying out profuse apologies and pleas of forgiveness and "I love you"s.

She'd taken a moment to compose herself and regain control of her trembling hands. She entangled her fingers in his dark hair and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's alright, Ty. It's okay baby." She whispered.

That's when it all began, when the idea of him putting his hands on her became "tolerable." Ever since that night, their fights have become more physical to the point that their fighting puts Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" video to shame. Bonnie strayed away from telling her friends about it because she didn't want to paint Tyler in a bad light, but maybe that's what he needed...

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Bonnie padded into her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. She stood under the shower head savoring the comforting feeling of the hot water on her sore body. Reluctantly getting pulling herself from the water's comfort, she hastily wrapped a towel around herself, glad that the mirror was fogged so she couldn't see her bruises again. Within the next ten minutes, she had her hair brushed into a high ponytail, and was dressed standing in front of her mirror. She reached for her foundation and gently spread it over the bruise on her face and then focused on her neck. Realizing that makeup would cover up the raised welt, she settled for a matching scarf and layered it around her neck, thankful for the fall weather. Bonnie slid her brown leather jacket on, slid on her matching riding boots, and grabbed her backpack and purse off her bed before making her way down to the kitchen.

As she was grabbing a Vitamin Water in the fridge she noticed a note from her dad.

_Bonnie, _it read, _I had to leave early this morning for a last minute business trip so I won't be home until next Tuesday. I'll check in with you when my plane lands. Love you, Daddy._

Bonnie snatches the note off the fridge bitterly, thinking that she wouldn't have to deal with this whole Tyler situation if her dad was ever home to scare the hell out of him. Shaking off her anger, she made her way to her car and headed to school.

xXx  
>Just as Bonnie got out of her, Tyler appeared beside her stepping to take her bags off her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, you." She smiled, and met his awaiting lips.

"Mornin' beautiful." He murmured swinging the bags over his shoulder and draping his free arm around her shoulder.

They made light conversation as they weaved their way through the crowd of students, and Tyler glance at her face, definitely noticing the extensive amount of detail that Bonnie had used to cover up her scars; His heart lurched every time. He didn't understand why he reacted the way he did with Bonnie, but he knew that it was wrong and that he had to get it under control somehow. Whatever the rage was that he felt whenever he got riled up had something to do with his werewolf gene being triggered, that much he knew.

The two approached her locker, shared a brief kiss and he went on to his own locker. As soon as he was out of sight, Bonnie pressed her forehead onto the locker next to her. So many emotions were flowing through her mind, but she barely had time to mull over her thoughts because Caroline and Elena soon approached her. Caroline, as bubbly as usual was glowing, most likely from her date with Matt the night before while Elena showed exemplified just how much people become like their mate by donning Stefan's brooding forehead, deep in thought.

"Oh and then he just happened to know that lilies were my favorites! Blah blah blah blah…" Caroline went on and on about her date with Matt while Elena "uh-huh'd" and "mm-hmm'd" as she typed profusely on her phone's keyboard. The three made their way to English class and braced themselves for a never ending lecture on how to develop a poetic analysis.

Bonnie spent the class period trying to avoid the constant throbbing that she felt along her ribcage and the urge to tell someone about the mess that was her love life…

xXx

As soon as the day ended Bonnie and her crew all headed straight for the locker room to get ready for cheer practice, something that Bonnie wasn't quite looking forward to because she was tired, emotionally and physically.

As the three girls all made their way to the football field, they ran into their football players, well at least Bonnie and Caroline did. Matt and Caroline continued to walk to the field talking animatedly about something while Bonnie and Tyler strayed behind.

"So are we still on for tonight?" he asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Of course." She smiles standing on her tip toes to press her lips to his.

As always, Tyler got carried away whenever he was that close to Bonnie. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer, intensifying their kiss. The realization of where they were came to Bonnie's mind.

Breaking the kiss, "Ty, stop."

He continued to plant kisses down her neck, "Aw come on Bon, no one's around to see." He murmured into her neck.

Bonnie turned her face away from him forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"What?" he urged, taking her by the wrists and pressing her back into the wall behind her.

She flinched from the contact against her bruise that was already there before making eye contact with him, "Tyler, let me go." She panted.

He immediately dropped wrists.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, cupping her face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

With that he slowly backed away and then ran off to join his teammates on the field.

Bonnie took a moment to regain her composure, glancing at her wrist at the reddening spots that began to develop.

"Get it together Bonnie." She said to herself before she jogged from the area beneath the bleachers to join the rest of the squad on the track.

xXx

After cheer practice was over, Bonnie booked it to her car in hopes of avoiding Tyler again one, because her emotions were a haywire and she couldn't handle another one of their "confrontations" and two, she knew that he'd ask about their date tonight and she wasn't so sure that she wanted to be anywhere near him at the moment.

She needed to feel safe, to breath. She planned on going to Elena's to hang with her but if Tyler decided to go looking for her that'd be the first place to check. Caroline's place would be next. The only place that he'd never venture to would be the Salvatore place….

Bonnie pulled up to the Salvatore's garage, which was behind the house, and made her way to the backdoor. It was locked, which was unusual. She tapped her fingers against the window hoping that Stefan would be home instead of the elder Salvatore. Sure she and Damon had settled their differences over the past couple of months, but she still preferred Stefan…

To her slight dismay, Damon's bright eyes appeared to her through the window of the door, his trademark asshole smirk plastered across his face.

He opened the door slightly and poked his head out, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit my little witch?"

Suddenly exhausted (Damon had that effect on her) she sighed, "Damon, just let me in."

"And if I don't?" he chided.

Bonnie did something she thought she'd never do; beg Damon Salvatore.  
>"Pleeeeeeease, Damon?"<p>

The look of shock flitted across his face before pulled away from the door and Bonnie's thin form slinked through.  
>"Thanks," she said softly, "Stefan here?"<p>

Damon was in his usual spot of the bourbon tray, "Nope. Most likely with your best friend."

"Stupid question. You mind if I hang here for a while?" she asked, a little uncomfortably.

"Don't you have your own house?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and plopped on the couch, "Damon, I just need a break…from everything. This is the last place that anyone would ever expect me to be, so it's perfect." She sighed.

"True." He replied, downing the contents of the glass.

Bonnie was lying on her back, taking note of the intricate design of the Salvatore ballroom and how elegant it was when her phone rang.

She let out a long groan and rolled on her side and then forced herself off from the couch and to the area where she dropped her bags.  
>It was Tyler, "Typical." She whispered, and ignored the call and standing in front of a window where sunlight pooled in.<p>

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon asked suddenly over her shoulder.

His cool breath tickled her neck and raised goose bumps across her skin.

"I already, told you. I just need a break." She lied, ignoring his intense gaze.

Damon gave her figure a once over, almost distracted that she still had her cheer practice clothes on; a tank top and Sofee shorts minus the jacket. His eyes ventured from her legs up, stopping when he noticed the dark spot on her waist where her tank rose up a little.

"What happened there?" he asked, raising his finger at the spot.

Bonnie hastily, covered the spot up and turned on her heel back to the couch, "I fell." She muttered.

Damon eyed her suspiciously, and moved to sit by her on the couch, closer that her liking.

"You fell? You're a cheerleader, aka a master of gravity. You guys toss each other around all day and you're trying to tell me that you _fell_?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Accidents happen." Which was partially true. She did believe that Tyler putting his hands on her was an accident…

Bonnie had made her way over to Damon's liquor stash and eyed him, "May I?"

He stared at her, eyes wide with shock, "Since when do you drink?" he asked, appearing by her side.

"Trust me Damon, there's a lot about me that you don't know." She replied, downing the contents of her cup.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm really feeling this story and I have it all planned out so I'll most likely update before the weekend is over. Thanks for reading! **

**Xo, Harls**


	2. One Day She'll Tell You She's Had Enough

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm really feeling this story and I have it all planned out so I'll most likely update before the week is over. Thanks for reading! **

**Xo, Harls**

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N: Wow… the response to this story has been awesome! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this little fic…it makes me smile Happy reading!**

Bonnie gave herself a once over in mirror, making sure that looked halfway decent. She donned a navy dress that hid about mid-thigh with a brown leather belt wrapped around her waist and threw a couple of curls in her hair. She swiped on some lip gloss, threw her brown leather jacket on and deemed herself presentable and gathered her beauty things from Damon's bathroom counter. She'd been there for about four hours and spent the majority of the time browsing the extensive Salvatore library (and sipping bourbon here and there).

She made her way down the steps and into the kitchen where she found Damon, bourbon in hand and browsing the web for something.

"I'm leaving." She announced, sending Elena a text letting her know she was on her way.

"So soon? I was really beginning to enjoy your company, Judgey." He replied.

"You're sincerity is killing me." She smirked.

Damon's eyes rose from the computer screen and traveled across her body, starting from her head and down to her bare feet, "Are shoes out of style of something?"

"I'm stopping by Elena's to borrow a pair of hers, thank you."

After letting his eyes linger on her for a second more, Damon returned his eyes back to the computer screen.

Bonnie turned around out of the and made for the front door but stopped mid-way and turned back to him.  
>"Hey, Damon?" she called, pulling his attention back to her again, "Thank you."<p>

"It was nothing." He replied, keeping his bad boy façade intact.

Shaking her head, and laughing to herself, Bonnie made her way back to her car and headed for Elena's.

Tyler had called her about eight times and sent her nearly twelve text messages, but she didn't bother returning them. She still didn't know what to say to him. Sure he'd put his hands on her before, but never in a public place where they could've been seen. If anything were to get out about she and Tyler's physical relationship, he'd get suspended no doubt which would end the school's chance at winning a single game during the season and she would have to deal with all types of blaming…

To be quite honest, Bonnie had no intentions of telling anybody what was going on between her and Tyler because she was sure that if she told Elena or Caroline then they'd definitely go and tell an adult and adults talk…a lot. Word would eventually get around to the entire town and Bonnie would be known as the poor defenseless girl who couldn't keep her boyfriend in check. She knew that she could easily put a stop to Tyler putting his hands on her with one of her dreaded aneurisms but that would make her just as bad as him…wouldn't it? She didn't wasn't violence to become a two-way thing in their relationship.  
><em>You need to put Tyler in his place, <em>a voice inside her head told her.

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, Bonnie didn't realize that she was parked in front of Elena's, half of her car on Elena's driveway while the other half remained in the street. She was beyond stressed and it was starting to show. Her normally top-notch grades were now mediocre, she now found it hard to roll out of bed because she was emotionally drained, and now she was spacing out in the middle of the road.  
><em>Enough is enough, <em>that voice in her head said to her again as she stepped out of the car.

xXx  
>"Elena sit still!" Bonnie scolded, attempting to hold her curling wand in place.<br>"Sorry, but my butt's asleep." She laughed.

Bonnie suppressed her giggles as she wrapped another long strand of Elena's hair around the extremely hot wand.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to grow your hair like Rapunzel we'd be done by now." She shot back playfully.

The two continued to primp themselves up for the party at the quarry. Bonnie joined Elena next to her floor length mirror and took in their appearances, "We look gooood." She laughed.

One of the reasons that Elena was her best friend was because she could be herself around her and not have a care in the world, even though she was a constant danger magnet. When she and Elena were hanging out, being normal teenage girls, she was felt like the old Bonnie. The Bonnie that was happy and wasn't worried about protecting the people that she loved, the Bonnie that wasn't keeping secrets from her friends.

"Hey Bon, what happened there." Elena asked gently running her fingers over Bonnie's exposed back.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Bonnie quickly lied again, "Huh, that's weird. I haven't noticed that. It's probably from my backpack…I've had a shit load of work lately."

Elena eyed her suspiciously, her eyes lingering on Bonnie's bruised skin, "Oh, okay."

Desperate to change the subject, Bonnie snagged her jacket from Elena's bed and slipped it on and walking to Elena's closet.

"So where are those boots?"

"Uh check on the very top shelf, they should be up there." Elena called over her shoulder.

Bonnie got up on her tip toes and eyed the boots, pulled them from the shelf and slid her feet into them. They had about a four inch heel on them but were surprisingly comfortable…

"Alright, you ready?"

Elena was adjusting a bobby pin that was holding her curled tresses away from her face, "Yup, let's go."

They sauntered past the living room, throwing goodbyes to Jenna and Alarick who were cozied up to each other with over-sized wine glasses in their hands.

"Looks like we left just in time." Elena muttered, locking the door behind them.

The two laughed their way to Bonnie's car and headed off to annual bonfire at the quarry.

xXx

The quarry was swamped with buzzed teenagers, already littered with red plastic SOLO cups, and the smell of beer, mixed perfumes, and cigarettes coated the windy night air.

Elena and Bonnie found Caroline and Matt talking excitedly about the latest _Jersey Shore_ episode. Elena was in the middle of ranting about how annoying Sam and Ron are when Tyler appeared.

"Hey guys," he greeted, immediately swinging his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Hey man, when you'd get here?" Matt asked.

"About twenty minutes ago. I've been looking for this one all night." He gestured to Bonnie.

She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and gave him a look, "Well that's funny. I've been avoiding this one all night." She shot back, looking Tyler dead in the eyes.

An awkward silence filled the group.

"I'm gonna go find Stefan." Elena said, excusing herself.

"And I need a refill." Caroline said, trying to lighten the mood, shaking her cup around.

Tyler and Bonnie were left alone and he didn't waste any time asking her questions.

"Babe, what happened to you today? And you've been dodging my calls? What the hell's going on?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

Bonnie let out a short, humorless laugh and crossed her arms. "You're kidding right? You don't have a single clue as to why I'm mad, no, _pissed _ at you?"

He stared at her with wide eyes , waiting for an answer.

"Wow Tyler, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were." She spat before storming off into the woods where her car was parked, bumping past Stefan's shoulder on her way out.

"Make sure she gets home." She said, nodding her towards Elena.

Stefan nodded and Elena followed after her, "Bon where are you-"

Bonnie held her hand up, "Not right now Elena."

Tyler weaved his way through the crowd and finally reached Bonnie. He immediately took her by the arm and pulled her deeper into the woods.

"Let go of me Tyler!" she snapped, trying to yank her arm away from him,

He pushed her against the tree and trapped her, resting his hands on bark of the tree on either side of her face. "What the hell is your problem Bonnie?"

Seething with rage, all of Bonnie's built up frustrations were making the trees shake in the wind, lightning ripping through the sky, "I'm sick and tired of you putting your hands on me like I'm some sort of animal, Tyler."

"I said I was sorry." He scoffed.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't mean anything when you don't mean it Tyler! And just because you say you're sorry and you didn't mean it, doesn't make it okay!" she yelled.

Tyler took in her fuming appearance; her hair was flying all around her face, her green eyes were glowing unnaturally, and her cheeks were flushed.

_She's so hot when she's angry, _he thought to himself.

"Tyler are you even listening to me?" she shouted, pulling him out of his perverted stupor.

"Why are you still bitching about this? You're not my mother so stop chastising me like I'm a child." He snapped back at her.

"WELL THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE." She yelled, bumping him on the chest with her fist.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this shit. When you decide to stop acting like a bitch, give me a ring."

Set off by his careless words, Bonnie extended her fist and sent it crashing against his cheek.

The punch clearly didn't do any damage to Tyler, but it did catch him off guard. His eyes flickered to their golden werewolf shade and he barred his teeth at her. He tightly grabbed her by the arms and crushed her back against the bark of the tree, hard enough that a few leaves and twigs came toppling to the ground around them.

"Don't you _ever _do that again." He growled extremely close to her face.

She could smell the beer on his tongue and knew that if she decided to fight back like the voice insider her head was telling her to, then it'd end badly for her.

She turned her head to the side, hiding the single tear that rolled down the side of her cheek, "Let me go, Tyler." She whispered, hoarsely.

Tyler's gaze on her softened as he regained control of himself. He loosened his grip on Bonnie's wrists, and pressed his forehead to hers in a pleading manner, shutting his eyes closed.  
>"I can't control it." He confessed in a whimpering tone.<p>

Bonnie was trembling beneath his touch and was dying to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to hear any of his excuses or apologies. He thought that hitting her would be okay as long as he said sorry. Bonnie was tired of letting _sorry _become Tyler's scapegoat. He's gotten away with way to much with the word, especially with her.

"Let go of me Tyler." Bonnie repeated, louder again.

He slowly and reluctantly backed away from her and released his grip on her.

"Bonnie, I'm-"

"Sorry? Save it." She replied softly, straightening her jacket and making stumbling her way through the foliage.

"Bonnie!" Tyler called chasing after her.

When she heard his approaching footsteps getting closer, she put up a barrier keeping him from following her anymore.

"Shit!" he snapped, crashing his fist into a tree out of anger, causing it to topple to the ground.

Even as she approached her car, she could still hear his pleading calls from the forest. She almost turned around, _almost,_ but she used her better judgment and opened the door to her car, slamming it shut.

She backed out into the street hastily and sped down the dark road, fighting her tears. About two minutes later, she gave in and let her tears spill down her cheeks. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and let her sobs rake through her body, unaware of the sorrowful blue eyes watching her from the distance.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was extremely short but I felt like there really wasn't a need to make it any longer than necessary. As of now, Bonnie and Tyler are still an item but she's starting to come to her senses…thankfully! So now Damon knows what's going on between Bon and Ty. Will he keep it to himself, tell the others, or pretend that he never saw the exchange that happened between the two? Thanks for reading again! Next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday **

**Xo, Harls.**

***As always, reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside **


	3. I've Finally Had Enough

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated like I said I would…I'm getting ready to take my exams (yikes!) To all of you who have read and reviewed the past two chapters I appreciate all you! I can't believe that there are over 30 reviews for only **_**two **_**chapters. I was stoked when I read all of them. A lot of you mentioned Damon kicking Tyler's ass and trust me, he will have his chance ;) Kick back, relax, and let this emotional rollercoaster begin.**

**Xo, Harls**

Damon stormed into the boarding house, slamming the door shut behind him. He tore his jacket off and threw it on the couch.

_I should've known something was up, _he thought to himself.

Making his way over to his bourbon stash, Damon replayed what he'd just seen in his head; Tyler and Bonnie yelling at each other about him and his stupid apologies. He could tell from Bonnie's recoiled stance that she was scared of Tyler….or of what he would do next.

Damon had just missed Tyler had in fact put his hands on Bonnie so all he could do was assume. Damon may be a lot of things, but oblivious to the obvious wasn't one of them. He'd only spoken to Bonnie once that day and he already had her figured out. The "self-inflicted" bruises, the need to hide away from Tyler, and her broken-looking spirit all spoke for themselves. He'd spent less than five hours with the girl and had already become suspicious, how her friends and father hadn't noticed anything was beyond him.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person with a functioning brain in this town…._ He thought. He slammed the empty glass on the table and pulled out his cell to call Bonnie. As much as he and the witch had their differences, a lady was a lady and men do _not _put their hands on ladies…ever. He may have blown off the majority of his father's expectations of him, but one thing that Giuseppe Salvatore engrained into his sons' heads was how to treat a woman. Just as Damon was about to tap Bonnie's name on the phone screen, he came to his senses realizing that she wouldn't come to the boarding house willingly. He snatched his leather jacket off the couch and headed to his Camaro, speeding down the dark road to Bonnie's.

Bonnie had been home for about ten minutes and spent the majority of that ten minutes on the floor of her closet, clutching her stuffed kitty "Scuffs". Her nerves were shot, her heart was torn in two, and she felt more alone than ever. She wouldn't tell Elena because she'd make a big deal about it and alert every adult in town, if she told Stefan then hell, she may as well tell Elena, if she told Caroline she'd probably murder Tyler, and holy hell if she told her dad he'd up in jail for _attempted _murder.

Incessant knocking on her front door pulled her out of her thoughts. She stood up, plastered a complacent look on her face, and made her way down the stairs.

_What the hell are you doing here? _Damon asked himself right after he knocked on Bonnie's door. He was extremely close to spinning on his heel, flashing to his car and speeding down the road before Bonnie could reach the front door.

_Too late, dumb ass._ He could hear Bonnie's heels clacking on the tiled floor approaching the door. He straightened himself up, brewing up what he was going to say.

Utter surprise came over Bonnie as she revealed the person behind the door. She expected Tyler or Elena, or maybe even Stefan but she sure as hell didn't expect to find Damon Salvatore standing on her porch.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked, still a bit dumbfounded.

"We need to talk." He responded, gliding past her into the spacious foyer.

He looked around, admiring the home décor and vintage chandelier dangling from the ceiling,"Nice place you got here. I see you've made some changes since my last visit."

Bonnie suddenly regretted inviting him in last month when she tried to help him track Katherine's whereabouts.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked trailing him into the kitchen.

"Can't you offer me a drink first?"

"Sorry, we're fresh out of blood bags." She smirked, playing along briefly.

"That's fine…I prefer mine fresh from the tap anyways." He smirked sauntering up to her, eyeing her neck.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow and Damon winced in minor pain; she'd given him a tiny aneurism that probably felt like an extremely bad hangover.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked…again.

His face instantly was wiped clean of all humor. He stood in front of Bonnie, backing her up against the kitchen counter, which made her feel extremely uneasy. He did that thing with his eyes that made girls feel like they were wearing the dirtiest of lingerie…

He slowly placed his hands on her hips and slid them up to her waist, rolling the fabric of her shirt up in the process of doing so. He eyed the small amount of bare skin and shot his gaze back up to her mossy green eyes,

"What happened there Bonnie." He asked in a tone that said _you'd better tell the truth…_

"I told you…I fell." Bonnie lied anyway, never breaking their intense gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Bennett." He growled, leaning in closer to her.

Bonnie dropped her gaze and focused on the fabric of Damon's gray shirt. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly felt like a small child being asked to tell on someone. Damon gently placed his index finger under chin and lifted it up. Although her head was turned towards him, she refused to meet his gaze. She hated it when people saw how vulnerable she was she let her guard down.,,

She tried with all of her might to blink the welled up tears, but the traitors won the battle and streamed their way down her cheeks. Damon sighed heavily and pulled her into his chest. A loud sobbed escaped her lips as she pressed her forehead into his chest and wrapped her hands tightly around his waist. Damon tapped into his inner sweetheart and rubbed her back, and hushed her sobs all while he took in her comforting scent. She smelled like exotic spices mixed with fire and her small body felt like fire…

In that moment, something sparked in both Damon and Bonnie's mind. For Bonnie, it was the realization that someone had actually paid attention to someone other than Elena and the way Damon held her, the way he made her feel safe made her realize that sometimes people aren't as bad as they seem. Damon's thoughts were more scary than comforting. There was something deep inside of him that wanted more of what he was experiencing with Bonnie in that moment. As much as he loved their cat fights, this was even better.

Damon waited for Bonnie's sighs to die down before slowly pulling away. Neither of them liked, nor felt comfortable, with the cold feeling that the lack of their touch caused…

_Now comes the awkward part,_ thought Damon.

"Thanks." Bonnie murmured softly, wiping her eyes of left over mascara residue.

"I could get used to hearing you say that." He replied slyly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and headed for the fridge, realizing that she hadn't really eaten all day. She pulled out a carton of Ben & Jerry's brownie ice cream and offered Damon a spoon. He took it willingly and hopped on the granite counter beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bonnie?" he asked out of nowhere.

Bonnie sighed heavily, "Damon I don't wanna talk about it, okay? I just want to enjoy my ice cream and forget about it alright?"

Of course he wasn't giving in that easy.

He snatched the carton away from her and held it out of her reach.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" she shouted, reaching for his long arm.

"It's simple Bonnie, just tell me what was running through your mind when you decided not to tell anyone about your werewolf boyfriend hitting you."

She froze. He froze.

Again, Bonnie dropped her gaze and felt like a little kid, "Because…I thought he would change, I wanted him to change."

Damon stared at her as if she'd just said that she wanted to be the moon.

"Change? Bonnie, he's a werewolf. They're more psychotic than vampires are! And still, you should've at least told me." Damon said, lowering the box of ice cream to and taking a spoonful.

"I didn't think you'd care." She simply replied.

"Never think I don't care, Bonnie." He replied seriously.

Her mossy green eyes met his icy blue and for the first time in her life, Bonnie swooned over Damon Salvatore.

"Besides, I've been waiting to knock that dick on his ass for a while now." He shrugged.

Bonnie chuckled and the sound made Damon give a small smile.

"You know what, Bennett? When you're not frying my ass to a crisp or making my brain explode with that fun little trick of yours, you're alright…I mean for a witch."

"And when you're not trying to drain the life out of me or my friends, you're alright too…I mean for a vampire." She replied, snarkily.

"Bonnie, you do know that I'm going to have to do something about this and unfortunately for Tyler, it may end up a little bloody on his behalf."

Bonnie playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Damon, don't do anything that's going to make me take back what I just said about you." She warned jokingly, "I'm going to take of it myself."

"Well, it'll save me the mess to clean up…But you'd better fry his ass like you do mine. But seriously Bonnie, you need to end that."

"End what?"

"The Twilight Saga." He replied sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Your relationship with the wolf, duh!"

Bonnie didn't even think of that. Yes, she was tired of how Tyler treated her more like a punching bag than his girlfriend, but she liked him…a lot. She wasn't sure if she was ready to throw what they'd built away…but she'd given him chance after chance.

"Bonnie, let me just say that genuine compliments from me are hard to come by so listen up." He hopped off from the counter and placed his hands on either of her shoulders and held her gaze, "You're too good, no, too good looking to be someone's human punching bag. Especially that dick of a wolf. You deserve better." He murmured.

"Thanks, Damon."

He smirked, "I could get used to you saying that." He repeated from earlier.

Bonnie hopped off the counter and grabbed her phone.

"Where are you going?" Damon called, still eating the ice cream.

"To take care of it." She replied, before slipping out the side kitchen door and squatting down to the brick steps.

She tossed her iPhone around in her hands unsure of whether or not she was making the right decision, _but Damon's right,_ she thought, _you deserve better._ With that, she dialed Tyler's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Bonnie! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Tyler, I've been home this whole time." She replied dryly, "Listen we need to…have a conversation. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure babe, when?"

"Like now. It's important."

Tyler didn't like the sound of that and he instantly began to worry, "Alright, Town Square sound good?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yeah…see you there." And with that she hung up, no _I love you_ or _Bye-bye booskie_. Just the dial tone.

Tyler, grabbed the keys to his truck and made his way out of The Grille where he and Matt had just been, "You're in deep shit, man." He said lowly to himself.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I really wanted to set the tone for Bamon. I really hope you guys thought the heart to heart between them was warm and fuzzy…cuz I did Thanks for reading! Next update should be around Saturday or Sunday. Love you all!**

**Xo, Harls**

***Yes, reviews **_**still **_**make all warm and fuzzy on the inside **


	4. A Pebble in the Water Makes a Ripple

**A/N: Hello all of my wonderful readers! First off I hope everyone had a safe and blessed holiday. I was planning on posting this chapter before the holiday but I got caught up in exams and then headed out to Phoenix with my basketball team. Sorry! However, the whole time I was there I kept thinking about Bamon…it was actually kind of annoying…  
>This chapter has a lot of Tyonnie in it just because… For those of you who saw the episode of TVD <strong>_**last **_**week, there's a special rant at the end of this chapter just for you Enjoy.**

**Anyways, here is the next installment of the chaotic mess that is Bamon!  
><strong> 

Tyler didn't know what to expect when he parked his truck in front of Town Square but Bonnie was pissed, he knew that much. He uneasily stepped out of his car and took the long-dreaded walk towards the fountain where Bonnie was seated.

She had been playing with the water while she waited for him, twisting and splashing it into different shapes with her mind still trying to find a way to break things off with Tyler. She'd chosen this spot specifically because it was the place where Tyler had officially asked her to be his girlfriend and also where they shared their first kiss.

She was extremely tempted to go with Damon's idea and give him a piece of her mind (literally), but that'd make her just as bad he was…right?

Tyler's approaching footsteps pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Hey Bon." He greeted gently, leaning in for a kiss. Bonnie simply turned her head and offered him her cheek.

Tyler sighed, becoming even more nervous and sat down beside her.

He tried to read Bonnie's face for any signs that she was going to cut him some slack (again) and post pone their break up but her face was blank of any emotion. Meanwhile, Bonnie's stomach was doing summersaults as she tried to keep her composure to hide how vulnerable she was to Tyler. If he had even the slightest clue that she wasn't 100% about what she was about to do, he'd find a way to talk her out of it for sure.

_If he so much as looks me in the eye with his big brown ones and apologizes and then tell me he loves me, I'm a goner… _Bonnie thought to herself.

Tyler was very much aware of the effect he had on Bonnie when he played the hurt, heartbroken boyfriend but he had a feeling that this time, his puppy dog pout wouldn't be enough…

"Tyler,you know that I love you," _what a terrible way to start a breakup conversation Sherlock, _Bonnie inwardly chastised, "But you and I both know that this mess known as our relationship isn't healthy to either one of us."

Bonnie's mind flashed back to all of their arguments and fights; they all start with her yelling at him and end with him putting his hands on her…

"Bonnie, please don't say that. You may not know this, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me smile like no one else can and call me on my shit no matter what the situation. You're the one person that I can always count on because I know no matter what, you'll always be honest with me. You've made my life better…you've made _me_ better." He told her, never breaking their intense gaze.

Bonnie sighed. She knew that this was going to happen. Her soon to be ex-boyfriend had a way with words and she was a sucker for them every time. It didn't matter if they were genuine or not, he always used them as a scape goat. When Bonnie called Tyler and told him to meet her at Town Square her heart was frozen on breaking up with him, period the end. But now, he was slowly melting the ice that surrounded he heart with his words and lovable eyes.

"Tyler, there's no way that I'm good for you. I mean, let's be real here, I piss you off more than anybody in this town and that leads to us fighting all the time. Plus, I can't keep letting you do this to me." She said the last sentence softly.

Tyler's face fell. He and Bonnie had never been upfront about the violent part of their relationship. Usually, all it took was a few _I'm sorry_'s and some _fantastic _make up sex for the issue to be forgotten.

He gently took her small hands in his and squatted down in front of her so that they were eye to eye.

"Bonnie Lanier Bennett, I promise that I will never, _never, _put my hands on you again. I'm not just saying this because I don't want you to leave me either. I know that I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but you know how my temper is…I just find it hard to control my emotions when I'm around you, Bon."

She shifted her gaze from his eyes to the ground before speaking, "I believe you…But, I still think that we need to end this Ty." She whispered, fighting tears.

"Bon, come on." He replied, trying to hide a rising sob with a short laugh.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Tyler swiftly wiped it away with his thumb, "I need you, Bon."

Bonnie, being the person she is, gave into her emotions. "I don't mean end them permanently, just…temporarily. We both need some space and I need some time to myself to think things over." She placed her hands on either side of Tyler's face, "I need to be by myself, Ty."

Tyler cleared his throat and nodded. Hell yeah he was devastated that his girlfriend who he adored beyond extent just put their relationship on hold, but he cared about her so much that he'd suffer thought the time alone if that was what she wanted.

Bonnie placed her warm, soft lips to his forehead and then replacing them with her forehead, "It's for the best." She whispered before gently pushing Tyler back so she could rise to her feet.

Tyler watched her as she retreated to her car and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as she was gone, he took her seat on the fountain's ledge and put his head in this lap, raking his fingers through his dark hair, "Way to fuck up the best thing that's ever happened to you, asshole." He muttered to himself.

The splashing of water dropping to the back of his neck pulled him out of his despair. He looked up to the once clear, starry sky and saw the gray clouds rolling in at an unnatural speed. Suddenly, rain poured from the sky and lighting angrily sliced its way through the thick clouds. It wasn't typical Mystic Falls weather so he knew that there was only one explanation for the storm; Bonnie was crying…

xXx

Bonnie had just slammed the door to her car when the rain began to pour down. She knew that the townsfolk of Mystic Falls were all out enjoying their warm fall evening but she didn't bother to reign in any of her emotions. She'd been holding so many feelings in for such a long period of time that she just didn't care anymore. She didn't want to think of anybody but herself; this moment would be about her.

She made her way to the side of her house and let all of her sadness leave her body as she urged to the skies to continue their downpour, encouraged the lighting to continue making its way across the sky. She leaned herself against the brick siding of her house and slid down to the ground not caring how the soggy grass soaked her jeans and shirt. Her dark hair was plastered to her face with water and goose bumps ran across her skin as the she increased the speed of the wind. For once, Bonnie felt in control of everything. She enjoyed being able to have Mother Nature by the reigns and shaping it to do whatever she wanted. She felt whole…Bonnie felt powerful.

An hour after the worst storm that Mystic Falls had ever seen finally eased up, Bonnie was curled up on her bed with her grimoire and Emily Bennett's diary placed in her lap. She'd been slacking off in regards to her magic but ever since Katherine split town at the mention of some original she hadn't really needed her powers. The original, what was his name again? Klepto? No that wasn't right…

There was a knock at he that pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts. She placed the diary on her nightstand and slid down the banister, hopping to a stop and opening the door.

"Matty!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him.  
>"Hey Bon." He murmured into her hair, hugging her back.<p>

"Come on in."

"Yeah, sure." He replied and moved to take a step in, but suddenly stopped, "Uh, actually I can't."

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "Why not? Don't worry my dad's not here." She joked. Daniel Bennett never liked the blue eyed boy after finding out that he was the first guy to break his little girl's heart…

"Nah, it's fine. I just…" he trailed off and looked over his shoulder as if he was looking for someone.

"Matt? Hellooo?" Bonnie asked waving a hand in his face.

_He just totally zoned out,_ Bonnie thought. She gently shook him on the shoulder and called his name again.

He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in, "Sorry. I uh… I just came by to see how you were holding up after you and Ty's break up."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow in shock, "You already heard about that? Matt, we broke up less than two hours ago."

"Come on Bon, I'm his best friend. He called me as soon as it happened." He replied, almost mechanically.

Bonnie eyed Matt curiously. There was something…off about him.

"Okay then…I guess I'll catch you at school tomorrow." She said.

Matt took a second to respond, as if he were listening for a given response to Bonnie's statement. Finally he replied, "Yeah see ya then. Night Bon."

Bonnie slammed the door shut and locked it. She knew something was wrong with Matt and was it her, or was there some sort of powerful aura surrounding him? Bonnie shook her head and decided to forget about it, reminding herself that tonight was all about her.

She made her way to the kitchen and ate some leftover Alfredo, grabbed a carton of Ben & Jerry's and headed back up to her room. As soon as she stepped through the doorway to her room, she dropped the contents in her hand. The room reeked of supernatural power.

"Vampire." She whispered.

She headed over to the window where the intruder must've entered. There was no physical evidence except…for a long dark strand of hair. Katherine.

Bonnie glanced around her room and noticed that everything was just as she left it.

_So Katherine didn't take anything…what was the point of her crawling through my window like she was Edward Cullen? How did she even get in here? I never invited her in… _Bonnie wondered to herself.

After recasting the protection charm on her house, Bonnie suddenly became exhausted. Originally, she planned on calling the Scooby gang up ASAP but she didn't feel the need to anymore. She had a feeling that Katherine wouldn't be back, at least not tonight. She'd tell them first thing in the morning. She went to her bed, placed the grimoire on her nightstand and snuggled beneath the soft comforter and within minutes, she was knocked out.

xXx

Damon watched as the angry dark clouds rolled away and allowed the moonlight to illuminate the sky. He knew that the storm was a result of Bonnie's sadness and rage. He found himself tempted to go and find out where she was and comfort her like he had earlier but resisted.

_Why the hell are you even thinking about her? The chick's tried to light your ass on fire…on multiple occasions! _He thought to himself.

Damon had began paying more and more attention to the witch when he noticed that she paid him no attention. At all. Whenever he'd make a smart ass remark to her, instead of firing back with one of her witty comments that he secretly admired, she'd just frown or sigh. Damon figured that she's just gotten bored with their childish bantering but then he noticed that Bonnie wasn't giving anybody the time of day, not just him. He'd noticed her one-worded responses that she gave to Caroline and Elena and her smile looked absolutely painful at Mystic High's pep rally two weeks ago. He kept watching her, not understanding why he cared so much, and noticed that when she was around that dick-head boyfriend of hers her entire demeanor changed. She went from being half-ass and snooty to on the edge and alert when he came around. That's when Damon found out that something wasn't right. That night when he saw them arguing, he hadn't actually seen any physical contact between the two, but both the werewolf and the witch's heart rates were off the chart. When she finally confessed the dark secrets of her relationship with Tyler, Damon secretly went insane. The mere _thought _of a strong guy like Tyler hurting someone as small and fragile as Bonnie literally made him want to run over the Lockwood mansion and rip the dick's heart out and bring it back to Bonnie as a Christmas present…well, maybe the last part would be too gruesome for her taste….

"Scheming?" Stefan, asked from behind Damon's back.

"Ehh, taking a break. Just thinking." Damon replied, still keeping his gaze outside the window.

"Wait? You think?" Stefan joked, taking a sip out his glass of Bourbon.

Damon ignored Stefan's lame attempt at a joke, "Do you remember what Giuseppe's number one rule was when we were growing up?"

Stefan's "brooding face" made an appearance on his forehead, "Yeah…to always treat a woman with respect no matter what. Why?"

Damon continued as if Stefan hadn't spoken, "What would you do if you found out that Lexi's boyfriend was hitting her?"

Furrowing his brow, Stefan answered, "I'd beat his ass…to a bloody pulp."

Damon grunted in response and downed the remaining contents of his glass. "I'm going out. I need a professional drink."

"Later." Stefan called, walking into the kitchen.

xXx

The Grille was a lot more crowded than usual. There was an abnormally large amount of college students there which meant a wider variety of Victims to pick from. Damon sauntered through the college students like he owned the place and made his way to his usual spot at the bar. It took all but ten minutes for a blonde to approach him. She was pretty (enough), had small white teeth, and cornflower blue eyes. He could hear her jumping pulse (he had that effect on women) and noticed how she twirled a strand of her long her around her finger. _Blonde…I prefer brunettes. Bonnie's a brunette. _Damon shook his mind free of the witch.

She was droning on and on about how she hated her roommate, hated her bad highlight job, and other typical shit that girls complain about…

He was about to compel her to shut up until his mind wandered elsewhere. Her eyes were the typical boring blue that he was so used to. _Bonnie has green eyes_, a voice in his mind whispered to him.

What the hell? Why was he so hung up on the witch? He should be literally devouring this girl in more than one way, not comparing her to Bonnie. He needed to clear his head.

"Another round?" he asked the bartender.

What better way to clear his head than with some strong alcohol, a hot hook-up, and some B-Positive?

xXx

Someone was knocking on the door. No, knocking would be an understatement. They were _pounding _on the door. Damon swiftly pulled the pillow from beneath his head and smacked it on top of it to block out the incessant knocking. To his dismay, the sound leaked through the damn pillow and caused his already pounding head to split.

"STEFAAAAANNN!" he groaned, hoping that his brother would get the door.

Twenty seconds went by; the knocking continued, Stefan didn't answer the door, a child was born, and somebody probably faked an orgasm.

Ripping the sheets from on top of him, Damon threw pillow off his head and stood up. His head felt like someone was stabbing at his skull with a knife and the room whirled around him. He waited until he could see straight (enough) and slowly walked down the stairs to where the person was now KICKING the door. Flinging the door open and prepared to put a sailor to shame with his profanity, Damon was overtaken with surprise when he laid eyes on his visitor.

"Listen you little fuc-…Bonnie? What are you doing here? It's seven in the morning."

She blew by him, not even sparing him a glance, "It's gone!"

Damon sighed heavily. It wasn't even noon and there was already mischief afoot. He hadn't even had his morning whiskey…

"What's gone, Bonnie?"

"Emily's diary! I was reading it last night when…Oh shit." She murmured, smacking one hand to her head and placing the other on her hip.

Her pose put a smirk on Damon's face. He'd noticed that Bonnie had different poses for her different moods, and boy did she have a lot of those. This was here _Dammit, another thing for me to take care _of pose.

"Oh, what?" he asked, taking in her pajama clad form. She was wearing some very skimpy shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of fuzzy socks. She clearly jumped out of bed and drove straight to the boarding house.

"Katherine." She whispered.

He groaned and grabbed his head. Just hearing the bitch's name gave him a head ache…

"What'd she do this time?"

"She snuck into my room and took the grimoire! Nobody else could've done it and I found a piece of hair that looked just like hers." Bonnie sounded like a small child trying to convince her parents that the monster under her bed was real.

Damon was staring at her in the same fashion, "Bonnie. You do realize that Elena has the exact same hair color as Katherine right? So that means that the strand of hair you found could very well be Elena's."

"No, Damon. Elena hasn't been to my house in about two weeks and I doubt that she would try to climb through my window…that's where I found the hair strand." She sighed and plopped down on the couch trying to make sense of what was happening.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration , "Bonnie, as much as I'd _love _to start my day off with the supernatural shit that is our lives, I'm way to hung-over for this right now. Be a normal teenager for eight hours, go to school and we'll talk later."

Bonnie sighed, and loosened the messy bun that rested atop of her head, sending her dark brown tresses down her back, "You're right, but you and I both know that there's no predicting Katherine's next move so keep your guard up."

"Always do." Damon replied before walking to the window and drawing the curtains back.

The morning sun spilled through the room and sparkled off of the bourbon set sitting a few feet away. Damon noticed Bonnie sprawled out on the couch, iPhone in hand. Her cotton shorts rose dangerously high and her wavy hair fell over her right shoulder and a sliver of sunlight landed exactly on her left emerald green eyes. Getting a grip on himself, Damon tore his gaze away from the beautiful witch and headed to the basement to fetch a blood bag…

Bonnie was contemplating on whether or not she'd make it through the school day without chewing her fingernails off. There was no way that she'd be able to drive all the way back to her house, which is past Mystic Falls High, get dressed and make it back before the tardy bell.

"Your forehead's telling me that you've spent waaay to much time around Stefan." Damon called over her shoulder as he re-entered the room, "What seems to be the problem, Judgey?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I have to drive all the way home and get changed." She sighed.

"Why are you changing again?" he asked sipping away at his blood bag.

Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion, "Damon. I'm in my pajamas."

He shrugged his shoulders, "And?"

She stared at him like he'd just asked her to go streaking with him in broad daylight…but she still laughed.

"You're an idiot."

Bonnie was about to decide to skip school all together when Damon spoke up.

"I swear, girls these days make everything so complicated. Here." He muttered, walking up to her and pulling his shirt over his head and holding it out to her.

Bonnie raked her eyes over Damon's excellent physic and then met his icy blues, that contrasted so perfectly with his dark raven hair. _Get a grip Bonnie, this is Damon…_

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Follow me." He muttered, thrusting the shirt in her hands and heading for the steps. Utterly confused, Bonnie followed him into his spacious bedroom. It was surprisingly very clean and well decorated. She had to admit, the guy had taste.

"Nice room." She said strolling to his dresser noticing the lack of sentimental things.

"Don't touch anything." He called leaving the room.

Bonnie moved on from the dresser and to his modern bathroom, which like the rest of the room was extremely neat. This surprised Bonnie because she'd never imagine Damon to be the white-glove type.

Finally returning from down the hall, he tossed her a pair of black tights and a leather jacket.

"Elena leaves a ton of her shit here, but I guess Stefan finally grew a pair and told her to use her own closet…this is all I found. As for shoes, I guess you'll have to suck it up and go barefoot." He smirked.

Bonnie frowned, but then remembered that she had a pair of shoes somewhere in her car.

She spun on her heel and headed back to Damon's bedroom, "Thanks."

Damon was on her heels, "Wanna know how you can really thank me?" he murmured into the shell of her ear.

Bonnie turned around and looked at him seductively for a moment, batted her eyelashes, rose on her tip-toes, and got dangerously close to his lips and replied, "Nope." She shut the door in his face but Damon could still hear her giggles through the door.

"Nobody likes a tease Bennett!"

A second later Bonnie cracked the door open, "Would you be a doll and get my shoes out of my car? They're the black lace up boots."

"Say pretty please." Damon demanded.

Bonnie gave him a look that said _bitch please!_ Knowing he'd get nowhere arguing with the witch, he made his way to her car, fetched her boots, and returned to his room to find the door open. Bonnie was perched on the edge of his bed smoothing lotion on her arms. Tantalizing, dirty images flooded his head. She had wet her hair but was still rockin' some serious sex hair, the tights that he'd given her hugged her curves in all the right places, and his black Henley hung just below her waist. It then dawned on him that Bonnie made even the simplest of outfits look good. Shaking his off color thoughts away, he sauntered over to his bed.

"Think fast, Judgey." He tossed her both of the boots.

She caught them both and slid her feet into each of the shoes and laced them each up.

"What I don't get is how did Katherine sneak into your bedroom without you knowing?"

"I don't know…I mean, I was in bed reading the grimoire and diary when Matt-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence suddenly realizing that'd she'd just been punked.

"She compelled Matt to come talk to me about Tyler to distract me while she snuck in." she explained.

"That bitch is diabolical and needs a stake to the heart asap…" he muttered retreating to his closet.

Bonnie watched the planes of his bare back. Of course she thought that Damon was hot. What woman in her right mind wouldn't? In the past the only thing that kept her from falling head over heels for him like every other town girl was the fact that he'd already picked Caroline and he was a complete asshole. _Now neither of those are true so what's stopping you,_ a voice in her head asked her.

"I'd better get going. Thanks for everything." She said hopping off the bed as Damon emerged from his closet with a new shirt on.

"Have a good day at school, Judgey." Damon called in a mockingly sweet tone as he began pulling the sheets on his bed back.

Bonnie slid the leather jacket on and headed to her car. Within the next ten minutes, she was pulling into her daily parking spot at Mystic Falls High. Bonnie suddenly realized that skipping may not have been such a bad decision as she caught a glance of Tyler.

He was chatting it up with all of his buddies and had his arm wrapped around the waist of Dana Merrium, the brunette that Bonnie and Caroline cut from the squad this year…

"Glad you're raising you standards, Tyler." She muttered under her breath while she grabbed her backpack and purse from the passenger seat.

She made her way to her locker where she found Caroline, Stefan, and Elena in their usual hang out spot. They were all in chipper moods so she decided not to become public enemy number one among her friends for ruining their day with Katherine news. She'd let Damon be the bearer of bad news because they all already hated him…right? Right.

xXx

The school day passed liked molasses rolling down a hill. Bonnie had taken her math test which she was sure she aced and managed to finish her AP chemistry lab even though her mind was completely scrambled. All day long, Damon's baby blue eyes and asshole smirk kept flashing through her mind and it was driving her insane.

She didn't have feelings for Damon, that much she knew, but as for this new-found trust he had in him, it made her feel uneasy. Then again, Damon was the only person to notice her change in behavior and the way she acted around Tyler which showed that he cared. The final bell of the day rang and Bonnie managed to escape the entire day without seeing Tyler face to face.

Of course with her luck, as this thought ran through her head, she ended up walking smack into his chest.

"Bonnie." He said in a quiet voice..

"Tyler." She greeted back.

Tyler scrunched his nose and looked at Damon's Henley, "So you're screwing the older Salvatore brother, huh?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at him and took a step so that she was as close to his face as he could possibly get without pressing her lips to his.

"Tyler don't start with me. I put our relationship on hold last night and you're already on the rebound. If anybody's screwing, it's you and that wanna-be cheerleader of yours. "

He stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. He didn't plan on picking a fight with her, the opposite actually. He'd wanted to apologize and make things better between him. Tyler didn't like being dependent on one person and he'd never tell anyone else this, but he needed Bonnie…

"Bonnie, I apologized again and again. What do I have to do to get things back to the way they were?"

"Apologize? Anyone can apologize Tyler. Get on your knees and grovel, then we'll talk." She replied through clenched teeth.

Tyler sighed in defeat, and stuck his hand in his back pack retrieving an elegant crème colored envelope.

He handed it to Bonnie, "This is from my mom. She wanted me to give it to you yesterday but…"

Bonnie hesitantly took the envelope from his hands, "What is it?"

"No clue." He shrugged his shoulders before stuffing his hands back into his jean pockets, and turning to walk away. He stopped about five feet away from her and said, "I really am sorry, Bonnie. More than you'll ever know."

She stood there fidgeting with a corner on the envelope and stared at her boots, not sure what to say. Tyler got the idea that she wasn't planning on saying anything in return, so he continued in the opposite direction of her.

Bonnie goes her way and makes her way to her car. She slips into her car, tosses her backpack into the passenger seat beside her and stares at eh envelope addressed to _Ms. Bonnie Lanier Bennett. _Curiosity getting the best of her, she slips her finger under the seal and reads the invitation printed on a piece of expensive paper:

_It is my great honor to inform you that you're submission for the annual running of Miss Mystic Falls has been selected! This event is always one that the town of Mystic Falls looks forward to because it gives us the chance to recognize those who have given back to the community. You, along with four other nominees will be participating in the pageant that will take place the on the days of October 30__th__ and 31__st__. Please make plans to attend the premier dinner party that will be held at the Lockwood mansion on the 15__th__ of this month. We will go over everything you need to know in detail. Don't forget your escorts!_

_Sincerely, Carole Lockwood _

You've got to be kidding me. No fucking way. Are you serious?

Those were all the thoughts that ran through Bonnie's mind after reading the invitation. She didn't even sign up for the pageant this year! The only way that she'd be selected would be…Caroline. Bonnie snatched her gym bag from the back seat and stormed her way to the girl's locker room. To her dismay, Caroline had been the first one there, dressed and already on the field. Bonnie swiftly changed into her cheer shorts, tank top, jacket, slipped her shoes on and ran out to the track where Caroline was stretching beside Elena.

"Caroline, seriously? Are you serious?" she shouted, shoving the invitation in her face, "You signed me up for this thing?"

Caroline giggled in response, "Oh lighten up Bon, you needed to do something like this. You're beyond talented and nobody outside of our friend circle knows that."

"What's the problem with that? And what kind of talent are you talking about?"

"Bonnie, I've heard you sing before, I've seen you dance, and I've been put to shame by your piano skills multiple times in the past. If anyone's got talent, it's you. Plus I'm one of the judges." She replied matter of factly.

Accepting that fact that there was no winning when it came to Caroline, she looked at Elena for support.

"Elena, a little back-up here?"

She sheepishly laughed, "Sorry Bon, but I can't really help you. Besides, I'm running this year too. It'll be fun!"

_If you're running then what's the point of me and the other girls even showing up?_

"I hate you both so much right now. Especially you Caroline." Bonnie pouted, bending to stretch her legs.

"Oh stop being a baby. You'll thank me for it later." Caroline smiled, showing not an ounce of guilt. She was genuinely happy with her actions…

"Thank you for what? I don't even have a date Caroline." She muttered.

Both the blonde and brunette shot their heads in Bonnie's direction, "What do you mean? What about Tyler?" Caroline asked frantically.

"We're…taking a break."

"Aw, Bonnie why didn't you tell us?" Elena asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Forget that… You know what this means." Caroline clapped her hands together in excitement.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" all three of them cheered together grabbing the football team and the other members of the cheer squad's attention.

"Can we join?" one of the jocks called from the field.

Caroline, put her hand on her hip and shot her middle finger in the air and walked away to being practice.

As she tumbled and flipped and was tossed in the air, Bonnie ran through all that had happened in the past twenty four hours of her crazy life; her boyfriend pushed had pushed her past her limits with his abusiveness, broken up with her boyfriend, managed to make the Miss Mystic Falls' nominee board, gotten her ancestor's diary filled with powerful spells stolen, cried on a vampire's shoulder and managed to find a true friend and comfort in that vampire…

_Wow, life is such a rollercoaster, _she thought to herself just as her feet touched the ground after performing a perfect back hand spring.

**A/N: So there it is. This crappy chapter that started out okay and was interrupted not by a writer's block but a stupid kiss…yes, I'm talking about that damn "Delena" (ugh) kiss that the writers of the show just **_**had **_**to include. It was stupid, it was annoying, and I cried for about twenty minutes straight. I realized then, just how whipped Damon is and how much he and Stefan have switched roles; Stefan's the badass brother (and a hot one at that) and Damon's the responsible caring one. Whatever pot is being passed around to the writers of TVD needs to be thrown away…quickly. I have a feeling that we're never going to get any Bamon in the series because Damon's so head over heels for Elena. Although I loveeee Ripper Stefan, I know that there's only room for one badass in Mystic Falls and that title belongs to Damon. He was the better villain and I miss him and his dark ways…;) **

**Oh and as for Klaus and Caroline's cute little scene…I LOVED IT. He's already my favorite character (since Damon's whipped) but after seeing how sweet he was to Caroline I fell in love with him all over again. Okay, there's my somewhat of an excuse of why it took over/almost a month to finish this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! I promise that I'll be better with the updates **

**Xo, Harls**

***btw, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	5. Do You Feel Better Now

**A/N: Don't really have much to say soo…enjoy  
>Thanks for the reviews and favorites and all that jazz….it makes me happy!<strong>

**Xo, Harls**

"Caroline, we've been here for the past three hours trying on dresses. I'm starving!" Bonnie complained as Caroline pulled the strings crossing her back. They'd been in the Bravura for the majority of the day trying on dress after dress to get ready for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant that would take place over the next three days.

"Suck it up sweetheart. We're not going anywhere until I get you and Elena the perfect dresses." She replied tying the remaining string into a small bow at the bottom of the corset, "Well look at you. We might be getting out of here sooner than you think." Caroline beamed and spun Bonnie around to face the mirror.

Bonnie ran her eyes over the stunning Southern Belle dress Caroline had forced her into. It was plum purple, and had crème-colored lace accenting the fabric throughout the dress. The fitted corset clung right above her waist and flowed out down to the floor. Bonnie had to admit that it was perfect.

Elena stumbled out of the dressing room with a cerulean dress hanging off her shoulders in need of the back to be zipped up.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie, that's beautiful." Elena smiled holding her dress up with one hand and running the other over the thick fabric of the dress.

Bonnie twirled around in front of the mirror feeling like a complete princess. It was the first time that she felt completely at ease. It felt like things were back to the way they used to be when there weren't vampires and werewolves running around Mystic Falls terrorizing people…

"I absolutely love it." Bonnie smiled, "Now help me out of this so we can get outta here and eat!"

Caroline followed Bonnie into her changing room to help her gingerly lift the dress over her head. A sharp gasp escaped Caroline's mouth just before the dress came over Bonnie's head. Her eyes lingered on Bonnie's bruised flesh.

"Bonnie what happened?" Caroline asked still staring at the spot.

Bonnie blinked trying to concoct something.

"Um, I ran into the side of a desk today."

Caroline gingerly touched the spot but Bonnie quickly flinched away, "That looks pretty bad, Bon."

"Yeah…it hurt like a bitch." She laughed nervously and began to slip back into her clothes.

Caroline watched her for a minute but eventually left to help Elena out of her dress. Bonnie looked at the bruise that still lingered on her hip and felt a stab of pain go through her chest. The past couple of days had been rough on her. Although she put up a front for everyone, she missed Tyler. They may have had some real shitty problems with their relationship but those problems didn't outweigh the affection and adoration that they shared. Bonnie questioned whether or not she ended things with Tyler too fast but was soon interrupted by Elena and Caroline's calls. She sighed, slipped her shirt over her head, got her stuff together and met the two at the checkout line. The girls paid for their dresses, packed them into Caroline's Ford Escape and headed back to the Bennett household.

xXx

An hour after what seemed like a never ending shopping spree, the three girls were all bundled up on the long sectional in Bonnie's living room watching the last few minutes of _House of Wax._ Elena seemed bored and unimpressed by the gore, Bonnie was on the edge of her seat anxious to see what would happen next, and Caroline, who was basically indestructible and had no reason to fear anything, was clutching on to a pillow with her eyes half hidden behind it so she could hide them from any "super-scary" scenes…

When the movie ended they all stretched out and Caroline and Elena grabbed their belongings.

"Okay, so don't forget you guys are coming over to my house tomorrow before heading over to the Lockwood Mansion. Don't worry about your hair and makeup…I'll take care of that! Oh and as for clothes wear what you want to my house but I doubt you'll end up wearing it past there. This is so exciting!" she beamed with excitement and jumping up and down.

Elena and Bonnie shared knowing looks while Caroline sauntered out of the foyer and headed to her car talking about makeup, hair and other "Caroline-esque" things.

"See you at noon." Bonnie laughed before hugging Elena goodbye.

She watched them both climb into their cars and head down the dark road.

Bonnie made her way back into the living room and gathered the take-out boxes to throw out. Her dad would be home in three days and the house honestly looked a mess. She'd been so wrapped up in talking back and forth with Damon about Katherine, getting her homework done, learning spell after spell, and of course trying _not _to think about Tyler.

About thirty minutes later, the living room was straightened back up, the kitchen floor was mopped, and the dishwasher was running. She hopped up on the countertop and pulled out her cell to check in with Damon. She hadn't heard from him all day and for some reason, that bothered her.

The phone rang once before Damon answered, "Hello, Judgey."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and snickered, "Salvatore." She greeted, "Any luck with finding Katherine?"

There was a short pause and Bonnie could hear the clinking of Damon's bourbon glass on the other side of the line.

"Yeahhh, about that. We need to chit chat."

_Well that can't be good..._

"About?"

"Well, while you were at school I was playing Indiana Jones and did some digging. I gave an old friend of mine who I…referred to Katherine a while back gave me a number to reach her at. So I called…"

Bonnie waited for Damon to continue but quickly got impatient, "And?"

"She didn't answer."

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion, "Damon, what the hell are you telling me this for? If she didn't answer the phone and you didn't talk to her then this conversation is absolutely pointless!" she spat into the receiver.

Damon smirked, enjoying that his suspense was upsetting her…she was hot when she was upset.

"Well why don't you let me finish." He paused for dramatic effect (and to piss Bonnie off of course), "Anyways, I called my friend back and told her that is was extremely important that I find Katherine as soon as possible."

Again, Bonnie got impatient. Why the hell was he speaking in code? "So what now Damon? Did your friend help you figure out where she was?"

"That's where you come in. Meet me at Fell's Church in ten." The receiver went dead.

"I _knew _I should've picked Stefan to help…" Bonnie mumbled as she headed to her bed room to change. She slipped into a comfy pair of PINK yoga pants, a hot pink racer back tank, and slipped into her sweat jacket and Nike running shoes.

Ten minutes later she was making her way up to Damon who was propped up against the hood of his car with a flaming torch by his side. He heard Bonnie's approaching footsteps, "Bring the grimoire?"

Bonnie turned sideways and gestured to the backpack, "Never leave home without it."

"Now what exactly are we doing and can it be done quickly? I have a _long _day tomorrow." She said, lurching past Damon, who quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in so close that she could smell his leather jacket that was tinged with his scent; Bonnie had to remind herself to exhale.

"Slow down witchy and watch where you step. This place is full hunting traps. Probably set up by that werewolf ex of yours."

"Why would Tyler set traps out here? He ties himself up in the Lockwood Cellar, not here…" Bonnie trailed off.

"This is vampire territory, Bennett. It's a matter of keeping what's down there, down there." Damon smirked, and led her by the elbow.

He reached down in front of him and pulled a thin plastic tarp covered in leaves and other forest bracken, revealing a short set of dirt stairs.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Clever."

"Duh." Damon replied before leading her down the stairs.

When Bonnie's feet hit the ground, she looked around in fear. This place was one of her least favorite on the face of the planet. It'd caused so much pain in her life; she lost her grams the last time she opened the tomb, nearly killed Luca after channeling his power to re-open the tomb after Jeremy had gotten stuck inside, and not to mention the time she had fallen through the ground and was stuck there until Stefan saved her. This palace was drenched with bad luck…

Her roaming gaze stopped and landed on a huge stone door that had the universal witch's sign carved into it.

"Why are we looking for Katherine_ here_? We both know that this is the last place she'd be."

Damon stuck the torch in the ground and slid his leather satchel off his shoulder and began to empty its contents. Out came three Vervain grenades, a couple of blood bags, and one of Alarick's trusty stake-shooters.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose in surprise as she took in the lethal contents on the ground.

Damon made his way to the tomb door and began pushing it away, "I had my old friend grab a local witch to perform a locator spell to figure out where Katherine was. Ex marks the spot." He said, pointing into the dark interior of the actual tomb.

A humorless laugh escaped Bonnie's lips as she approached Damon, "You want me to go in there…alone with nothing but some tinker toys as protection?"

"Bonnie, do you think I'd let anything happen to you after our little heart to heart?" he asked in a mockingly sweet tone, "No Bonnie, the closest you get to any vampire besides me is here."

"So what the hell am I here for? Company?"

"I swear…for someone so smart you can be incredibly dumb at times, but don't worry, it's cute." He said gently pinching her cheek.

She quickly swatted his hand away and Damon's ass-hole smirk appeared but quickly disappeared as a serious look replaced it.

"You're here because I need you to re-open the tomb for me to get out."

In that measure of a few seconds, Bonnie felt fear, surprise, shock, and pure rage.

"How can you even ask me to do this Damon? You know that I can't do this, especially alone! My grandmother and I could barely do this together and she…she died Damon?" she was trembling with emotion and tears were streaming down her face.

He took a step towards her closing the space that was between them and gently took her face in his hands.

"I'm asking you to do this because I know you can. I have complete faith in you Bonnie. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't. I'm entrusting you with my life."

"But what if I'm not strong enough? You'll be stuck in there."

"That's not going to happen, why? Because I have you and you have this." He replied, pulling a long necklace out of his back pocket.

The chain was a dark gray metal, clearly aged by time, and the sapphire gem hanging from the bottom of it was absolutely stunning. It matched Damon's eyes in a way and Bonnie found it a little strange that she loved it even more because of the fact. Bonnie could feel the power emanating from the necklace.

"It's an heirloom of an old friend. She left it behind and well, it does me no good because I have no witchy juju powers." He shrugged, dropping it into her hands, "If you feel like your slipping, hold on to this and I promise you'll be fine."

Bonnie grasped the necklace tightly and met Damon's piercing blue eyes with hers.

_God she's beautiful by firelight, _Damon thought to himself as she lifted her emerald gaze to his.

"Thank you, Damon."

As gay as this sounds, Damon felt like his heart had just leapt off of Mt. Everest. A simple thank you should have no such effect on Damon Salvatore, but I guess two silly words will do that to someone who's only had a handful of thank you's in a lifetime… or two.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the gushy stuff. Let's get this shit over with."

Damon picked up the stake shooter, two of the Vervain grenades, and an unlit torch, "A little help?" he asked, gesturing to the torch.

"Oh, right." Bonnie whispered a quick Latin incantation and suddenly the flame appeared.

Damon disappeared down the tunnel and into the darkness, "Don't let me down witchy." He called over his shoulder.

"Gee that'll take the pressure off." She mumbled before moving to hover over her grimoire and began,

"_Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos __"_

Damon could hear Bonnie's soft voice muttering a spell in Latin as he made his way further down the tomb. He listened intently for any loose movements because no matter how calm and collected he looked on the inside, this place always gave him the creeps. He was approaching the gate that signified the end of the tomb when all of a sudden he stumbled over something.

Damon looked down at his feet and smirked, "Finally right where you should be."

Katherine was on the dirt ground leaning up against the wall, slowly desiccating.

"Dear God…you do not age well. I'd better pass the news along to Elena…she might consider being a vampire now."

Even through her withering skin, Damon could see Katherine's _shut the hell up _glare. She groaned out of pain when he finally leaned down to pick her up. Damon made his way back into the long tunnel of the tomb where he heard Bonnie's voice again.

"_Quando__dolor__finita__et__ultimum__lacrimis__cecidit__,__a__mara__et__e__meo vivo et__inferni__, __m__ihi__parem__vim__ferro__, __h__oc__vires__inveni__est__certe__realis__."_She murmured as she clutched the chain in her hands.

Damon noticed that she was shaking and that she had dried tear trails running down her cheeks. Damon hurried out of the tomb and dropped Katherine on the ground, causing her groan as loud as her weak state would let her.

He rushed over to Bonnie who was still chanting in a low voice, "Bonnie, stop."

She kept chanting and a small trickle of blood made its presence beneath her nose.

Damon could feel the throbbing in his gums at just the sight of the sweet witch's blood. He regained his composure and shook Bonnie wildly at the shoulders, "Bonnie!"

Her eyes shot open and her trembling immediately came to a stop. She wiped her nose, smearing the blood across the back of her hand causing Damon's eyes to darken for a moment. She blinked a couple of times, regained her composure and began collecting her things.

"What happened when I was down there?" He asked, knowing that something had shaken her up.

Bonnie shook her head and stuffed the grimoire into her satchel and began to walk past him, "Can you grab the skank so we can go?"

Damon grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her towards his chest and bored his baby blues in her moss green eyes, "What happened?"

He noticed that fresh tears threatened to spill and that she bit her lip tightly.

Bonnie took a deep breath and then sighed, "I don't want to talk about it right now Damon. Can we please get out of here?"

He tore open the tip of a blood bag and gave Katherine a couple of drops because she looked absolutely disgusting. She began coughing, and slowly but surely the color returned to her face and she began looking like the sultry vixen she was. Damon roughly threw her over her shoulder, eliciting a groan from her, and gestured for Bonnie to lead the way.

They stopped at Damon's Camaro so he could throw Katherine in the back seat, and continued to walk to her Prius parked a few yards away.

Bonnie opened her car door and threw her satchel in the passenger seat. Just as she was about to get in the car, Damon slid his body past hers and blocked her from the entrance.

Bonnie sighed impatiently, "Please move Damon."

"What happened down there Bonnie? And if I were you I wouldn't even bother trying to lie…you're terrible at it." He smirked resting his chin on the doorframe.

Sighing in defeat, Bonnie gave in.

"I saw my Grams." She whispered.

_Oh, _Damon thought. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? On the inside he felt terrible about what happened to Sheila Bennett, mostly because Bonnie would never let him forget about it, but he didn't think about how hard it must've been for Bonnie to perform a spell in the tomb by herself. Gosh he felt like a dick at the moment.

"Bonnie, I-"

She cut him off, "You don't have to say anything. It felt good to see her." She smiled sadly, "She helped me unlock the tomb."

A slightly awkward moment passed; Bonnie replayed her reunion with her Grams in her mind and Damon focused on the floral pattern of Bonnie's shirt.

A few seconds passed and Damon balled up and broke the silence, "Thank you, Bonnie. For everything you've done for me tonight and all the other nights before that. I owe you."

His words were similar to those that he spoke to her the day of the Founder's Parade. This time she decided to acknowledge his apology and not stare him down, "You're welcome Damon... and thank _you_. I had your back and you had mine when I needed you."

"Does this mean we have a truce little witch?"

Bonnie sighed dramatically but smiled, "Yes, Damon. But I'll warn you. If you steal my ice cream again, we're gonna have some serious issues." She playfully warned, referring back a couple of weeks.

Damon let out a genuine laugh, and it was a magical sound that had never graced Bonnie's ears before. She noticed that when Damon was really grinning and not doing his usual asshole smirk, he had a dazzling smile.

"Get home safe Judgey." He said, moving out of the way and ushering her into her car. He shut the door and watched her pull out of the woods and onto the slick road."

_Now the real fun begins, _he thought as he made his way back to his Camaro where an unconscious Katherine lay. As soon as he got back to the boarding house, he was getting some answers from her; why was she in the tomb, who snuck into Bonnie's room, and how the hell did she get in the tomb? She was smarter than that…

About ten minutes later, Damon pulled into the drive of the boarding house and slung Katherine over his shoulder for about the sixth time that night.

Swinging the door open, he was greeted with the sickening sight of Elena and Stefan bundled together on the leather couch in front of the fireplace.

Stefan turned his head to nod at Damon and then did a double take when he saw Katherine.

"Where the hell did she come from? What happened?" Stefan asked frantically and rushed over to Damon.

Elena stood and glared worriedly at Damon, "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon ignored the both of them and made his way down the hall to the basement stairs, heading for the cellar.

"Damon, what the hell? What's going on?" Stefan pressed, trailing behind him as entered the cellar and put Katherine on the ground.

"Stefan?" Damon asked in a way too chipper tone.

Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion at his brother's sudden change in tone, "Yes?"

"Calm the fuck down. I have everything under control. You," he called out gesturing to Elena who had just approached the doorway, "Get a blood bag, stat."

She nodded, and whirred out of the room.

"I called in a favor from Melanie, told her that I needed help tracking down a vampire." Damon explained, removing his leather jacket and draping it over a nearby chair, "Someone broke into Bonnie's house and stole Emily's diary…the real one."

Stefan's eyes widened in shock, "What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Bonnie found a long curly strand of hair caught in the pane of her window and thought it was Katherine's. So, me being the genius that I am, I decided to keep it simple and track down Katherine and get the diary back. But as you can see, she was in the tomb and from the way she looked when I found her, I'd say she'd been in there for a while." Damon explained.

Elena walked in and squatted beside Katherine's head and handed the blood bag to Damon, "Here."

"Thanks. Now,-"

"Wait, if Katherine was in the tomb, why would you let her out? Everything could've been somewhat normal again." Elena complained.

Damon squinted his eyes, "This town is crawling with vampires, it will never be normal Elena." Sometimes he didn't understand what went through that pretty head of hers…

"Anyways, the person that out Katherine in the tomb had to be the one that stole the diary and the only way we can figure that out is from the one and only Katherine Pierce. So I had Bon Bon open the tomb and voila, here we are." Damon concluded and then tore the seal of the bag of and held it to Katherine's lips.

She quickly downed the bag and in a hoarse voice, begged for more.

Damon held the bag away from her teasingly, "Not until we get some answers Ms. Pierce."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." She said, referring to Elena.

"Why would you say that?" Stefan asked.

She let out a short, humorless laugh, "She's the Petrova doppleganger, which means that the two of you aren't the only ones who want her."

"What the hell are you babbling about Katherine?"

"I'm _babbling _about the fact that your precious little tug-o-war toy isn't safe. Witches and vampires alike are going to start tracking her down." She said, twirling a chocolate curl around her finger.

"I'm so confused…" Elena muttered, before standing up and leaving the room. Of course Stefan followed her…

"Let's start from square one shall we? Do you have any clue who snuck into Bonnie's house and took your dead best friend's diary?"

"Of course I do. It was the same bitch that trapped me in that forsaken tomb. I wouldn't be surprised if she and that vampire's next stop i here." Katherine replied, dusting the tip of her leather boot off with the cuff of her jacket.

"Witch and vampire?" Damon asked in astonishment, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit's right! Those two make a bad ass team and that means something coming from _me."_

"Who are they? What are their names?"

"Elijah and Greta." she smirked.

**A/N: So I don't know about you guys but the end of this chapter got a little tangled but no worries, I'll clear everything up in the beginning of the next one! Again, I'm sorry that I'm just now updating but life is crazyyyyy…. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise there'll be a lot more Bamon to come and of course some more Tyonnie b/c I realized that I needed to have them together a bit longer before I broke them up… Okay, well next chapter will talk about Elijah and Great and we all know, where there's Elijah, there's Klaus ;) next chapter also has the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in it! Have a blessed week! **

**Xo, Harls**


	6. A New Life She Has Found

**Hellooo my lovely readers. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts on the last chapter, they really made my day! I hope you all enjoy this next drama/romance filled chapter Happy reading!**

Bonnie paced the floor of her room nervously. Her heels made an incessant clicking noise that was making it hard to think, but she couldn't keep still.  
><em>There are only two days before the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and I still don't have a date! <em>She thought. She had planned on asking Matt since they were so close, but she remembered that he was Caroline's date last year and had to be a member of the judging board this year. She could ask Jeremy but that would probably lead him on, Luca was dead, then there was Tyler…and Damon.

Bonnie really had no idea why she was even considering Tyler as an option, but something in her gut wouldn't let her forget about him. And then there was Damon, the guy who'd been there for her for the past two weeks when she was struggling and had seen through the front she put up trying to hide all of her pain. However, Damon was in love with her best friend and had put Bonnie in harm's way multiple times to protect Elena. Hell, he had even nearly ripped her throat out.

Just then, her cell phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen and saw Tyler's grinning face pop up. Hesitantly, she slid her finger across the screen and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie. It's Tyler." He replied.

Bonnie let out a small chuckle, "Clearly. What's up?"

Tyler let out a sigh of relief when Bonnie laughed and felt himself become less nervous about what he was going to ask her, "Can you meet me? I really need to talk to you."

Bonnie, stopped pacing and stared out the window, thinking about what he could possibly have to say to her that he couldn't say over the phone.

_Hear him out Bonnie, you know you want to see him anyways._

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh; she was torn between what seemed right and what _felt _right.

"Sure, Tyler. Just come over."

Tyler was beyond surprised but quickly got over it, "I'll be there in ten."

Bonnie tossed her phone on her bed spread and cracked open her window to let the warm fall breeze in. The wind tickled her face and she quickly tapped into her nature side and increased the speed of the wind. The curtains of her room flowed back and forth, her bedroom door swung shut, and her thick hair whipped across her face. It was exhilarating to unleash some of the built up stress through her powers. Feeling a bit less anxious and stressed, Bonnie shut her window and was sure to lock it before she went downstairs to her kitchen. She tidied up while she waited for Tyler, loading up the dishwasher, throwing away old take out, and wiping off the granite countertops. Just as she was putting a batch of

Tyler's heart rate sped up as he heard her approaching heels clack against the wooden floor. He thought about sprinting off and hiding behind one of the shrubs below her front porch but it was too late; there she stood, beautiful as always and dressed like she was about to go somewhere. He took in her striped crème and navy dress, crème scarf and bright yellow heels topped off with a black leather jacket. What really caught his eye though, was the silver open heart necklace that rested a few inches below her neck. It was the necklace he bought her about four months into their relationship and he never recalled seeing her without it and here she was, wearing it _still_…even after she dumped him.

The smile that he loved broke out across her face and reached her eyes, something he hadn't seen in what seemed like ages.

"Hey, Ty."

"Hey. Were you going somewhere? I can come back later…" he said, stuffing his hand into his pockets like he always did when he was nervous. Bonnie took note of that…

"No, I have time. Come in." she said, turning away and making her way back into the foyer.

Tyler was blasted with all kinds of familiar scents; the sandalwood smell of Bonnie's house, the sweet aroma of something baking, and of course, Bonnie's rich scent that resembled that of chocolate and exotic spices mixed together.

He followed her through the lavish house and onto her back patio. Bonnie leaned into a rocking chair and propped her feet up on a nearby table and Tyler followed suite.

"So where you headed?" he asked.

"Some stupid Miss Mystic Falls dinner. I swear we've had one at least five times in the past week." She ranted.

Smiling gently to himself, Tyler noticed how at ease Bonnie was around him…it was almost like things were back to normal…not entirely, but almost

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" she asked, playing with a tassel on her scarf.

He took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever reaction she was about to give him after hearing what he had to say.

"Bonnie, I've been thinking about what happened between us ever since you broke up with me. I know that I should be trying to move on and all that shit, but I can't. And I know that I've done things to you that are… unforgiveable but like I told you before Bon, I need you. I don't think you realize how much I do…"

Bonnie's face was blank of any and all emotion and that scared Tyler. What happened next scared him even more; she got up and walked away. He'd just sat there and poured the majority of his heart out to this girl and she walked away.

Determined, Tyler followed in behind her and found her in the kitchen cutting up vanilla bar squares…furiously.

He approached her slowly, "Bon?"

No answer.

"Bonnie?" he tried again.

Silence.

"God dammit Bonnie! I get it! I get it. I messed up."

Bonnie had a mental lapse of self-control and jammed the huge knife though the brownies, the thin aluminum tray and into the kitchen counter, "No Tyler. Messing up is dropping a pass in a game, spilling water on homework, or even cheating on your girlfriend. What you did, and _kept doing, _was fucked up! Beyond that. And you have the audacity to come in my house with your chest all puffed out and try to win me back. NO FUCKING WAY."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock while the glass cups in the cupboards clinked in irritation, the glass pendant lights dangling about their heads rattled, and the decorative place settings along the bar began clanking. Bonnie was _pissed. _This was the maddest _ever _seen her and quite frankly it scared him. If he had even the slightest chance at getting Bonnie back, he'd have to calm her down and he realized that, from what she'd just told him, getting her back would be a long process that could happen over time if ever…

He slowly approached Bonnie and gently cupped her face, "Hey, look at me." He murmured softly.

Her green eyes were welling with tears and still averted his.

"Look at me, Bon."

Furiously meeting his deep brown eyes, Bonnie felt a small place in her heart flutter like it used to whenever she and Tyler made eye contact.

Tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, Tyler kept his gaze locked with hers, "I am _so _sorry Bonnie. For everything thing that I did, for every bit of pain that I've caused you. I know that you may never forgive me and that you may hate me, but I just need you to know how much you mean to me. I'm not trying to use my love for you as an excuse for what I did, but I want you to know that I would _never _do anything to hurt you intentionally." He said, wiping away a tear that rolled down the side of her cheek..

"And what I said earlier was no lie. I have missed you like crazy, so much to the point that it actually hurts sometimes. I miss everything about you, your eyes that are so full of life, your cute little laugh and that beautiful crooked smile of yours. Despite what you think about me and my past with girls, I've never felt like this before… yeah, you got me whipped Bonnie Bennett. I didn't come here to convince you to take me back, I just wanted you to hear me out and tell you how it is."

Truly at a loss for words, Bonnie just stood there; eyes studying the tile floor now, arms folded across her chest.

Tyler took her silence as a way of her saying _I need to think…get out, _so he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and backed away from her.

"It was always you, Bonnie." He called over his shoulder stopping in the doorway and then heading out front door.

Bonnie was left by herself in her kitchen, her nerves completely haywire and a frazzled mess.

_What the hell just happened? _She thought to herself.

Bonnie shook herself out of her thoughts, grabbed the tray of baked goods and headed to her car. From her front porch to her car, Bonnie felt someone's eyes on her. She looked down the road and didn't see anyone nor did she hear any cars so she hurriedly got into her car and headed to the Lockwood Mansion.

xXx

"Katherine, what are you five? Give it back." Stefan whined as Katherine dangled his iPhone in front of his face.

"You better catch me first." She purred back.

Damon rolled his eyes in complete aggravation, "Will you two sit down so I can think? You're acting like preschoolers."

"Make her give it back, Damon!" Stefan yelled, pointing at Katherine who was now jumping on the couch with the phone.

"Stefan, are _you _five? You're just as bad as she is. Get it back yourself." Damon seethed, flipping violently through the pages of an old worn book.

"Can you please, just this once, rescue _me_? I need my phone to-"

"Call Elena? Please. Give her a break. It must be hard being having you and the rest of the Scooby Gang weighing on her every hand and foot." Katherine mocked.

Damon shot his head up from the book, "The hell are you talking about? We do not 'weigh on her every hand and foot' as you so bluntly put it. Don't be mad because you've been replaced." He spat, using air quotes.

"Is that so? Then why are we all cooped up in this house researching boring shit to save her life? And believe me baby, nobody can replace me."

"First off, _I'm _researching not _we. _Secondly, nobody said you had to be here. I got what I needed from you so you're free to go. And finally, this is not to save Elena, it's to help Bonnie."

Stefan raised his brow in surprise, "Since when do you call her by her actual name?"

Katherine slid down beside him on the couch and added her two cents, saying "Yeah, the last time I checked she was known simply as 'Witch' or 'Judgey.'"

Damon ignored the two and their assumptions, tucked a single worn book under his arm and grabbed his leather jacket.

Stefan rolled his head back on the back cushion of the couch and looked up at Damon. "Where are you going?"

"You two are absolutely no help. You're being uncharacteristically immature, and I can't hear myself think over her laugh. Plus there's so much sexual tension between you two that _I _can barely think."

"You think?" Katherine snickered, strutting off into the kitchen.

"Please find a way to get rid of her…" Damon told Stefan before he slammed the front door.

He climbed into his black Camaro and headed to Mystic Falls Town Square; it'd be quiet there. Unlike the grill, there was no temptation of blood and alcohol and blonde bimbos to break his concentration.

Tucking the worn book under his arm, he sauntered over to the fountain. He leaned his back against the column and quickly began skimming his eyes over the pages. Damon had to admit that he felt a little nerdy sitting on a water fountain in the park with his ankles crossed, reading a book...alone. All he needed was a pair of glasses and he'd resemble a hotter version of Harry Potter. Damon had spent his entire Saturday morning flipping through the worn pages and was quite honestly fed up. He was literally about to toss the book into the water fountain and say to hell with it when his eyes landed on the next page_._ Strange symbols and Emily's handwriting littered the page with annotations. He quickly skimmed the words until his eyes landed on a word that was frantically underlined; _moonstone. _

Damon continued to read and clutched the book harder in his hands as he grew anxious about this new bit of information. Damon frantically raked his eyes down the page and read more about the stone. The stupid little rock had been missing ever since Bonnie had trusted that warlock, Luca. Apparently they had destroyed it but, according to what he was reading, the stone couldn't be destroyed with the powers of two amateurs. There needed to be at least one stronger, more experienced witch.

_The moonstone is valuable to both the vampire and werewolf species for different reasons. The stone is the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse. If the vampire species has a witch break the spell, then they will be able to roam the earth free without the fear of burning in the sun. It will also affect the werewolf species by permanently binding them transformation of every full moon. However, if a werewolf should have a witch break the curse, then they will be able to change at will and vampires, those with daylight rings included, will be forever bound to the night, unable to have any contact with the sun. _

Damon lifted his eyes from the neat script of the book and gave himself time to mull over what he'd just learned. He looked at his lapis lazuli ring and then at the sun.

"There's no way in hell I'm spending the rest of eternity in the dark." He muttered, standing up and grabbing the book. He was making his way back to his car when he heard a voice that made his blood spike. It was the Lockwood kid and he sounded frantic. Damon stopped in his footsteps and listened in on the conversation that Tyler was having.

"I've tried everything possible! She's not going to give me another chance. She's over it and I don't blame her. What I did to her was unforgivable."  
>Damon looked around; the square was empty besides the two of them. He decided to listen some more before making his presence known.<p>

"No, I'm done playing your games. If you want her help, come and get it yourself!"

A moment of silenced passed and Damon noticed that Tyler turned noticeably pale and a look of horror colored his face. "No, I don't want that. I'll do what I can. I'll get Bonnie to help."

_Bonnie?_ Damon's head snapped up at the sound of her name. He was in Tyler's face in a blindingly fast motion. Chest to chest, the vampire looked down at the werewolf who was nothing more than a kid to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler spat.

Damon plastered on his ass-hole smirk and prepared to piss the kid off, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm minding my own damn business. You should try it." Tyler tried to pry his way around Damon.

Damon however stood his ground and kept his icy glare on Tyler, "So what the hell do you want with the witch?"

Tyler scrunched up his face, "It doesn't concern you, now move before I move you myself."

Rolling his eyes dramatically and replanting his feet on the ground to reemphasize that he wasn't going anywhere he simply replied, "It does concern me. Now," he began to use his chest to back Tyler into the ivy-covered stone wall, "Who were you talking to and what do they want with Bonnie?"

"What the hell do I look like, your bitch? I don't have to answer to you." Tyler snapped, pushing Damon away into the opposite wall.

Damon's smirk fell into a snarling frown and he charged back at Tyler, wrapping his long fingers around his neck, "I advise you to stop being so stupid. The only thing keeping me from ripping your heart out and tossing it in that fountain over there is that fact that Bonnie, and the rest of the Scooby Gang, would be pissed."

Tyler grunted trying to escape Damon's grip, "And I advise you to get the hell off of me before _I _tear _your _heart out."

"Threaten me again, and it'll be the last thing you do."

At that moment, Tyler's eyes began to glow a golden color and his whole body began to quiver. Damon could hear the tiny snapping of bones that began and automatically shuddered. The last time he was around the Lockwood kid as a werewolf, he got bitten and almost died…

Still, Bonnie was in the middle of something and he felt like it was his business to know what that something was.

"Bonnie is my concern since you can't seem to handle taking care of her." Damon growled, pressing harder against Tyler's neck.

"I love her!" There were veins popping from Tyler's forearms, forehead, and neck but to Damon's surprise, he still hadn't turned. 

"Oh so you show her how much you love her by hitting her?"

As soon as the words left Damon's mouth, Tyler built up enough strength to rear his head back and slammed it into Damon's. He stumbled but quickly caught his balance and was about to backfire at Tyler when a fist crashed into his jaw and then his ribs and he toppled over into the fountain. _  
>Since when did the Lockwood kid grow a pair and get so strong? <em>He thought as his backside hit the water.

"Stay out of this Salvatore! I'm taking care of it. And stay away from Bonnie, you'll only make it worse! You and your bloodsucking brother and self-centered doppelganger have already caused enough trouble. You all are the reason why the rest of us got dragged into this!" Tyler stormed off with those parting words.  
>Damon made no attempt to follow him. He rubbed his jaw that definitely was broken and then wrapped an arm around his ribcage.<p>

He quickly but carefully scurried out of the fountain before anyone could see him and stumbled back to his car.

For once, he drove the speed limit, all the way to Bonnie's trying not to jostle his injuries. He parked his car on the side of her driveway and carefully made his way to her porch. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the brick, still clutching his ribs.

Moments later, Bonnie swung the door open, eyes flinging open in shock.

"Damon, what the hell happened to you?"

"Your werewolf boyfriend." He muttered.

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion, "Wait, Tyler did this to you? Big bad Damon Salvatore got his ass handed to him by a _teen wolf?" _Bonnie began cracking up, using her door frame for support.

Damon merely stared at her half aggravated and half fascinated. She was incredibly beautiful when she laughed; her eyes squeezed shut, her straight white teeth perfectly exposed, head tossed back with tresses flowing down her shoulders and back.

Fifteen seconds later, Bonnie composed herself and allowed Damon to come in. She hadn't noticed how badly messed up he was until she saw the ginger way he held his ribs that still hadn't healed and the fading but dark bruise on his left cheek. She led him into the living room and guided him to the couch and vanished into the kitchen. She returned seconds later with a frozen bag of lima beans and a blood bag. She smacked the lima bean bag to his cheek and giggled as he winced and glared at her. He gratefully took the blood bag and tore the seal off and began to slurp it down.

"Why do you have this here anyways?" he asked, holding the bag up.

"You learn to keep some on hand when your best friend's a vampire." She said, returning back to her grimoire. Spread out neatly on the coffee table was a green candle, a crystal vial filled with a dark liquid, a silk bag of dark sand and a basin of water with an amethyst necklace sunken on the bottom.

She flashed her eyes to him, "Now, no more talking."

He pressed his fingers to his lips and then smirked and lolled his head back on the couch cushion while his wounds healed.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie prepared the table for the umpteenth time of the day. She popped the lid off the vial and poured a small drop on the candle and one in the basin and then encircled the candle with the sand and began chanting.

"_Contra__ostium apertum__ad__occupatus__andiron__, a__nte__faciem__meam__antequam__scidit__vestimenta__tene__, __Lorem__ipsum__dixit__timuit__dicere__promisi__non__dicere__." _

The blood of vampire blood wafted in the air and caused Damon's head to shoot up and look in Bonnie's direction. The candle was blazing and casted a warm glow on her face and a sudden gust of wind swept through the room and the scent of earth filled the air. Bonnie continued to chant the same spell, her voice increasing in volume every time until her she words began to falter and her eyes fluttered closed. Damon saw a trickle of blood make its way down her nose and he sped over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Bonnie!"

Her eyes snapped open and immediately shifted at the amethyst necklace. There was a faint glow to it, but then it quickly died down.  
>"Dammit!" she screamed and flung the candle across the room nearly hitting the flat screen mounted on the wall.<p>

"What exactly are you trying to do Judgey?"

"Trying to perfect this stupid tomb spell. I have a feeling that we may need it again and from my knowledge I'm the only witch within miles of Mystic Falls so I have to get this down." She replied uncrossing her legs and standing up to retrieve the candle.

_She's so smart! _ Damon thought to himself. Of course he'd never tell her that… he had too much pride for that…

While Bonnie got up to retrieve the candle, Damon lounged back on the couch and pondered his relationship with the witch… In a span of two weeks, they'd gone from being bickering enemies who only talked to one another when necessary to, dare he say it, friends. He realized that making nice with her was a lot more productive than trading insults was.

Bonnie rearranged her workspace, made another herb mixture, placed the amethyst back in the basin and began chanting the spell again.

Ribs finally healed, Damon tossed the frozen veggie bag aside and focused on Bonnie.

Bonnie had one hand hovering over the candle and the other over the basin. _"__Contra__ostium apertum__ad__occupatus__andiron__, a__nte__faciem__meam__antequam__scidit__vestimenta__tene__, __Lorem__ipsum__dixit__timuit__dicere__promisi__non__dicere__." _

She focused every part of her being on this spell, and took in the elements around her. The fall wind flowing in from the living room window gingerly caressed her face and the fir from the candle in front of her as well as the other twenty throughout the room gave her a sense of warmth and power. Taking another deep breath, she enunciated the words louder and clearer.

She kept her eyes closed, but she could feel the flames in the room flare up and the wind pick up its speed.

The power coursing through her veins made her even more immersed in the spell and she could feel it working…

Damon squinted his eyes as the extremely bright amethyst necklace levitated out of the basin and into the air along with the ring of sand.

Bonnie's voice rose again and the amethyst slowly landed in her cupped hands "_Lorem__ipsum__dixit__timuit__dicere__promisi__non__dicere__." _

Bonnie opened her eyes and gripped the warm stone in her hands and looked at the candle; the blood had disappeared and so did the sand. She smiled excitedly and jumped off the ground, "It worked! Hold shit it worked! Damon!"

"That's great. Just what did you do?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him on the couch "I just created a mobile tomb spell. Meaning that I can turn any room with four walls into a "tomb-like" area, trapping them in the area."

"I find it hard to believe that a spell that you could barely do 6 months ago can be simplified in a way that you can do it on the go. At least not without any side effects."

Bonnie stared at him, feeling slightly insulted that he had little faith in her abilities.

"Are you finished with that?" she asked sweetly and sauntered off into the kitchen.

Damon watched her suspiciously and got to his feet to follow her but walked smack into an invisible wall.

"What the-…Bonnie!"

She appeared around the corner sipping at a glass of iced tea, "Yes?"

"A little help here." Damon gestured to the barrier in front of him.

Bonnie leaned her shoulder against the side of the wall and cross her right ankle over her left, "Say please and don't forget to apologize about not having faith in me."

Damon's face dropped but on the inside he was amused so he played along.

"Well fine then, if you keep me in here you won't find out who was in your house a few days ago and everything else Katherine knows about."

Bonnie let out a short laugh and sipped some more at her tea, "What makes you think I won't head over to your house and ask Stefan and Katherine for myself?"

"They're not there, they left for Georgia this morning looking for someone." Damon was lying through his teeth but he didn't care.

"It's called a cell phone sweetheart." She said dangling her white iPhone in front of her face.

"Bennett, when I get out of here…"

Bonnie tossed her head back and laughed, "Who says you're getting out of there?"

She turned on the heel of her shoe and sauntered back into the kitchen.

Damon stared after incredously; she actually left him there!

"Bonnie get back here now!"

No response. Damon slammed his back against the invisible barriers and slid down leaning against it. Meanwhile Bonnie was in the kitchen on the phone with Stefan telling him about her breakthrough with the new tomb spell.

"What'd you learn from Katherine?" she asked.

Stefan sighed in the receiver, "It's kind of a long story. I thought Damon was coming over to talk to you."

Bonnie snickered and made her way back to the living room area where Damon was leaning against the barrier, "Well he got a little caught up in something."

Stefan could hear the playfulness in her voice, "Bonnie, what'd you do?"

"Come and see for yourself Stef. Good to know that you're not in Georgia with Katherine like Damon said." She replied glaring at Damon.

He could hear his brother's laughter on the other end of the line, "Sure, I'll be over soon."

Bonnie snapped her head in Damon's direction, "Liar."

Raising his eyebrow and shrugging his shoulders, "Guilty."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself and headed back to the kitchen where he grimoire was lying on the counter. She ran her fingers over the worn pages and looked over some new spells. Ten minutes later, Stefan showed up and couldn't contain his laughter when he saw Damon trapped in the room.

"Misbehaving brother?"

"Shut up, Stefan. Bonnie, I've learned my lesson. Can you _please_ let me out now?"

Bonnie and Stefan stared at each other and nodded together. With the snap of her fingers, the barrier disappeared and Damon fell through and his face the floor.

Bonnie chuckled but was then pinned against the wall, Damon's built chest pressed up against hers.

"You'd better watch your back, Bennett."

She simple smiled and looked up into his bright baby blues.

Stefan cleared his throat causing Damon to back up and head into the kitchen; Stefan gave Bonnie a knowing look and the two of them followed Damon back into the kitchen where they relayed the details of what Katherine has shared with the brothers.

By the time the story was over, Bonnie was rubbing her temples and becoming exhausted just thinking about how much of her magic she'd have to use to help defeat this Elijah guy and his witch bitch.

"So lemme get this straight. Katherine was trying to make a deal with some super old vampire, but ended up getting cursed and thrown into the tomb by his witch…Greta?"

The vampire brothers both nodded and waited for Bonnie to continue.

"And now, another old vampire that Klaus knows is on his way to town to break some kind of curse? It never stops, does it?" she mumbled as she dropped her head to the cool granite counter.

"Bonnie, if you're getting stressed out about this, don't. Okay, we're going to do all we can to do this… the old fashioned way." Stefan said, rubbing her back. Damon rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"And the old fashioned way is?"

Damon got sauntered around the countertop, tossing an apple in his hand nonchalantly, "Five minutes of attempted negotiating and if that doesn't work, heads begin to roll." Damon murmured into her ear.

A small giggle escaped Bonnie's lips before she jerked away from him. She ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath, "Well okay then. What's the plan?"

"Well first thing's first, this stays between us and Alarick. No Caroline, and especially no Elena…I'm mean you Stefan!" Damon said.

Over the hour, the three had devised a plan to meek at least three times a week, sometimes as a group and other times just as pairs so people wouldn't get suspicious. They'd also decided that maybe Katherine could come in handy…if she could be controlled.

"Alright, so we'll all meet tomorrow at the Boardinghouse at four so we can talk to Katherine more." Stefan said.

"Sounds good. See ya." Bonnie waved but then grabbed at Damon's forearm.

Damon lazily raised his blue eyes up to meet Bonnie's, "Yesss, Judgey?"

"Don't call me that. And…I need you to do me a favor."

Damon kept his gaze on her and said nothing, so she continued…quickly, "Okay so Caroline and Elena somehow got me signed up for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and I need a date so I was wondering if _you _would take me?"

Damon looked shocked but then a smirk graced his face, "Are you asking me out on a date Judgey?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Damon kept smirking at her.

Bonnie sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Yes, Damon."

Damon closed the little space between them, cupped her face and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"I would love be your escort, Miss Bennett." He murmured before taking her hand and lifting it to his perfect lips and pressing a kiss to it.

Bonnie unintentionally bit her lip and tucked a loose curl behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Damon."

"You know, I never get tired of hearing that." He smiled down at her, "Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Night." She replied and then shut the door.

"Glad that I got that out of the way." Bonnie breathed, locked the front door and slipped out of her heels.

**A/N: Okay, so as you can see I've been extremely bad with updates. Not because I'm being a slacker, but because the writers of VD are killing me. They keep treating Bonnie like shit and it bothers the hell out of me. There's no reason why the Salvatore brothers haven't apologized to her. They seriously need to stop focusing so much on Elena because honestly, she's only good for two things, drama and making hybrids. They should get rid of her and bring KATHERINE back…at least she has some kind of personality…**

**Anyways, I have like 19 school days left before I'm done with high school so I promise that I will try to fight past the cracheaded decisions of the VD writers in regards to Bonnie and Elena and push on to do my own thing. K. That's it **

**Thanks for reading guys, and pleeeeease review. You're the best bye.**

***Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy***

His eyes were closed and for once, he didn't look like a deadly vampire, but a regular human. His face that was usually turned up in a smirk was completely relaxed and his shaggy raven hair gently fell on his forehead.


	7. Note

Okay so evidently I'm not making it very clear that I'm completely AGAINST domestic abuse. The only reason why I'm making it hard for Bonnie to let Tyler go is because she was IN LOVE WITH HIM. I don't care how many times a guy hits his girlfriend, she can't just let him go like that. If you are in love with someone, you can't just stop loving them instantly, especially if you go to the same school as them and live in a town that's small like Mystic Falls and are always around them. It takes _time _to let them go, it doesn't happen right on the spot. I'm making this story as realistic as possible (aside from the vampires, witches, and werewolves) so that's why it's taking so long for Bonnie to let go of him. Don't worry, she's gonna give Tyler what he deserves and Damon's gonna get his kicks in too… K, now I'm gonna go and write the next chapter and make it more clear that hitting your girlfriend IS NOT OKAY. AT ALL. EVER.

Thanks to xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox for calling me out on that! Love you guys and thanks for reading this note and the rest of my story. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Xo, Harls


End file.
